


Качество гарантировано

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Life Partners, Technology, Uber
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Люди тратят всю свою жизнь на поиски этого совершенного, созданного в их сознании, образа или влачат несчастную жизнь, согласившись на кого-то другого. И всё из-за бытующего у нас мифа о том, что у любого человека есть своя половинка.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satisfaction Guaranteed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335304) by Wishes. 



Шейн Матюс выбрала этот типичный серый день в Ванкувере, Британской Колумбии, чтобы заказать себе спутника жизни. Сидя в желто-синей комнате, которая всем своим видом напоминала ей не что иное, как кабинет гинеколога, она сосредоточенно смотрела в карманный компьютер и задумчиво водила миниатюрной ручкой-пером по сенсорному экрану.

РОСТ? 6 футов.

ВОЗРАСТ? 32.

ПОЛ? Места, чтобы написать «не важно», не хватило, поэтому она выбрала «Ж» из семи или восьми предложенных ей вариантов.

ВОЛОСЫ? Да. Черные.

ГЛАЗА? Два. Синие. Безупречно синие, как говорили ей многие, но здесь вновь повторилась та же история, что и с полом, поэтому пришлось ограничиться этим.

Вопросы становились всё сложнее, и Шейн поняла, что проходит настоящий психологический тест, причем разработанный таким образом, что не позволял одурачить машину, даже если б она была в настроении это сделать. К слову сказать, обычно она пребывала как раз в этом настроении, не отказывая себе в удовольствии позабавиться над разработчиками подобных тестов. Но на этот раз она отвечала предельно честно, понимая, что, возможно, её будущее счастье будет зависеть от точности отраженного ею профиля.

После теста вновь пошла вереница вопросов, похожих на первоначальные, но относящихся уже не к Шейн, а к тому, кого, если она всё верно поняла, ещё и не существовало.

РОСТ? Ну, под 5' 6".

ВОЗРАСТ? Около 25.

ПОЛ? Ж.

ВОЛОСЫ? Да. Светлые, можно рыжие. Светлые с рыжевой. Она написала, поставила галочку, перешла к следующему вопросу, но всё же не выдержала и нажала на «вернуться назад», чтобы исправить. Золотисто-каштановые, написала она. Её волосы должны быть золотисто-каштановыми.

ГЛАЗА? Два. Какой-нибудь оттенок зеленого. Ну, или синего. Компьютер несколько секунд думал, после чего предложил: ореховый. Шейн ненадолго погрузилась в мысли и остановилась всё же на зеленом.

На экране появился контур лица. Круглое. Шейн сделала его овальным. Добавились волосы. Она удлинила их, опустила на плечи, но потом всё же немного укоротила. Глаза, нос, рот, всё симметрично, но Шейн всё же внесла свою изюминку в холодный портрет, добавив немного эксцентрики. Небольшие, чуть заметные линии в уголках глаз говорили об опыте, но по-детски пухленькие щечки отдавали невинностью. Шейн закончила и пристально вгляделась в сконструированный на мониторе образ возлюбленной, на лицо, которое так часто посещало её сны.

Сработала сигнальная лампочка.

«Войдите».

Лысеющая голова, с большими очками на лице, просунулась сквозь образовавшуюся щель в двери: «Вы готовы?»

Шейн рассмеялась над его нерешительностью, столь не вяжущейся с подобным местом: «Да, я закончила. Всё, что было в моей голове, теперь храниться в Вашем маленьком железном друге».

Мужчина вошел. «Другой» - подумала женщина, вспоминая человека, встреченного ею в подготовительной комнате и снабдившего её всеми необходимыми инструкциями. Придвинув стул, мужчина сел лицом к ней: «Моё имя Бел» - представился он. Шейн протянула ему мини-компьютер и металлическое перо. Он с готовностью принял их, но лишь чтобы тут же отложить в сторону – «Ваши сведения уже занесены в нашу базу и прямо сейчас подвергаются тщательному анализу. Это довольно быстрая процедура, знаете ли».

Шейн этого не знала, но кивнула в ответ: «Доктор Бел …»

«Не доктор Бел, а мистер Бел или просто Бел».

«Мистер Бел, я уже подумываю, а не совершила ли я ошибку».

«О, ошибки – это довольно частое явление, и наша система обучена устранять их. Она имеет стандартную ошибку измерения, равную нулю. Так что не волнуйтесь! Ваш профиль и профиль Вашего избранника будут совершенными».

«Я хотела сказать, что … а не гоню ли я лошадей? В конце концов, я не так уж и стара, к тому же у меня хватает забот со школой и с построением собственной карьеры. Возможно, я поспешила сделать столь радикальный шаг».

Бел откинулся на спинку стула и прищурился, близоруко разглядывая её. Шейн же сидела и гадала, почему он до сих пор не избавился от этой проблемы, с его-то доступом к новым технологиям. «Не бывает так, чтобы для каждого кто-то был» - произнес, наконец, мужчина.

Шейн удивленно моргнула: «Что?»

«Люди тратят всю свою жизнь на поиски этого совершенного, созданного в их сознании, образа или влачат несчастную жизнь, согласившись на кого-то другого. И всё из-за бытующего у нас мифа о том, что у любого человека есть своя половинка. Её нет. Принимая в расчет современную численность населения, всевозможные предпочтения и превалирующие желания, можно понять, что это просто немыслимо. Хотя бы уже статистически» - он кивнул, будто подтверждая собственные слова.

«Даже в моём случае?» - спросила Шейн.

«Особенно в Вашем случае. У Вас так необычно сильна убежденность в том образе, который Вы любите, так четко определены требования, что вероятность того, что подобный человек существует на планете, причем в то же время, что и Вы, просто… астрономически мала. А вероятность Вашей встречи, не важно, как страстно один из вас или даже вы оба будете искать друг друга… равна нулю».

«Вы хотите сказать, что услуга, которую Вы предлагаете – это единственный возможный выход для меня?» - в бизнесе она разбиралась лучше, чем в какой-то там статистике, поэтому услышанное не слишком потрясло её.

Серьезное выражение лица Бела сменилось хмуростью: «Есть проблема».

«Из-за того, что я слишком избирательна в своих требованиях?» - предположила Шейн.

«Нет, на самом деле это не намного затрудняет процесс, хотя и может несколько увеличить сроки исполнения заказа» - казалось, Бел что-то прикидывал, ведя в уме какие-то лишь ему одному известные расчеты, после чего потряс головой и вернулся к теме их обсуждения – «Проблема заключается в Ваших собственных установках. Анализ Вашего профиля показывает, что Вы можете не принять наш процесс как средство реализации Ваших самых потаенных желаний».

«Не понимаю. Я бы не стала приходить сюда и оставлять здесь такую солидную сумму денег, не будь настроена серьезно».

«Не спорю, Вы действительно полны решимости и искренне верите, что сможете принять возлюбленного, образно говоря, созданного для Вас. Но Ваш профиль и история Вашей жизни противоречит этому. Вы, если можно так выразиться, самодостаточная женщина, которая сделала себя сама и весьма независима».

Шейн поняла: «Да, я люблю делать всё сама. Чтобы всё было так, как я хочу, и тогда, когда мне нужно».

Бел кивнул: «Не смотря на то, что создания, которых мы проектируем, являются людьми, во всех смыслах этого слова, каждое из них устроено так, что не может испытывать ничего другого, кроме преданной и безграничной любви к клиенту. А Вы, та, что всегда привыкла к вызову, та, что постоянно ищет какой-то подвох, никому не доверяет и старается использовать каждый удобный момент в своих интересах, как Вы сможете принять ‘на веру’ олицетворение всех Ваших желаний, ‘зов Вашего сердца’?»

«Но ведь в этой маленькой машинке заложен весьма серьезный психологический тест» - Шейн вновь посмотрела на небольшой темный монитор, словно он мог дать ей какие-то ответы. Наконец она произнесла – «Создайте ‘зов моего сердца’, а я разберусь со всем остальным. Три месяца? Столько, кажется, указано в Вашей рекламе?»

«Мы работаем через справочные, а не через рекламу» - напомнил ей Бел – «Поскольку услуга, которую мы предлагаем, является легальной, её практически не спонсируют мировые правительства, даже канадское» - он замолк, о чем-то задумавшись – «В Вашем случае срок составит четыре месяца. Специфика, знаете ли. Да, и на совершенствование уйдет дополнительное время».


	2. Chapter 2

По прошествию четырех месяцев Шейн сидела всё в той же, или очень похожей, комнате. Бел, или кто-то похожий на него, вошел внутрь. Прикрыв за собой дверь, мужчина опустился на стул, лицом к ней, точно так же, как сделал это и в прошлый раз.

«Мистер Бел?» - начала она.

«Да».

«Я спросила Вас, когда позвонила, но вместо этого мне сказали прийти сюда. Я не понимаю, неужели в этом была такая необходимость?» - Шейн не привыкла делать что-то, в чем не видела особого смысла.

«Вы хотите расторгнуть свой контракт?» - удивленно произнес Бел, будто впервые сталкиваясь с подобным поворотом событий.

«Да. Ваши услуги стали … лишними» - улыбнулась Шейн. Надо признать, это выражение стало появляться у неё с каждым днем всё чаще и чаще – «Либо Ваша статистика ошибается, либо мне удалось её обмануть».

«Прошу Вас объяснить» - на лице Бела не появилось ответной улыбки.

«Месяц назад на пороге моей фирмы появилась одна молодая женщина. Она хотела, чтобы мы помогли ей правильно распорядиться накопленными средствами. И хотя я крайне редко общаюсь с клиентами лично, она спросила именно меня. А поскольку мне было скучно, я согласилась встретиться с ней» - взгляд Шейн, казалось, нашел свою цель, но этой целью был не Бел, а молодая девушка, возникшая в дверях её офиса – «Она была такой изящной. Это был самый милый и добрый человек, которого мне приходилось встречать в своей жизни. Оказалось, что её сбережения были совсем ничтожными и ограничивались лишь парой тысяч, оставшихся ей от состояния покойных родителей. Но я согласилась лично заняться её финансами. А это, разумеется, потребовало частых, фактически, ежедневных встреч, которые не раз проходили за обедом или ужином» - Бел готов был поспорить, что с губ Шейн слетел тихий вздох, если только можно было заподозрить её в чем-то подобном.

«И?»

«Прошлой ночью я попросила её стать моей спутницей, разделить со мной всё хорошее, что есть в моей жизни, и принять те эгоизм и зло, которые таяться во мне».

Бел ждал, не перебивая женщину.

В обычно столь ровном голосе Шейн теперь сквозили нотки удивления: «И она согласилась. Согласилась так, будто сделанное ей предложение было мечтой всей её жизни» - казалось, Шейн пыталась восстановить в уме события минувшей ночи. Подняв глаза, она одарила Бела взглядом, представляющим собой нечто среднее между ожиданием и радостным предвкушением. От его ответа на её следующий вопрос зависело, в какую сторону качнется этот взгляд: «Итак, для чего я здесь?»

«Есть определенные формальности» - начал Бел, протягивая руку к маленькому карманному компьютеру, к тому самому, с которым ей приходилось уже общаться, либо с очень похожим на него. Мужчина вручил аппарат ей так, чтобы она могла видеть экран – «По истечению 30 дней с момента подписания контракта все платежи клиента переходят в разряд невозвратных» - отчеканил он – «Таким образом, вся плата, которую Вы внесли за экземпляр, не может быть Вам возвращена».

Уже прочитав те же самые слова на мониторе, Шейн взяла в руки перо, приближая его к экрану. Женщина вздохнула, и её рука дрогнула, так и не завершив подпись. Она сомневалась: «А что будет с этим созданием?»

Голос Бела был бесстрастным и абсолютно непроницаемым: «Если Вам она не нужна, это уже не Вашего ума дело».

Шейн кивнула и подписала. Спустя несколько минут она была уже за пределами офиса, а возможно и за пределами всего здания, летя навстречу своей возлюбленной, в то время как Бел выводил на экран другой документ. В заголовке крупными буквами значилось «СЧЕТ». Ниже приводился перечень особенностей экземпляра и стояла отметка в цене - «Полностью оплачен». Спустившись ещё ниже, Бел искусно вывел - «Клиент полностью удовлетворен заказом спустя 30 дней после его изготовления».

КОНЕЦ :)


End file.
